Harry Potter y el Golpe de Lord Voldemort
by cbkpotter25
Summary: Cap 2! HG El sexto año de Harry, todo emieza en Privet Drive cuando tiene que enfrentarse a sus enemigos con el deseo de regresar a Hogwarts donde está su verdadera familia. Por favor LEAN!...REVIEWS!
1. El inicio del Verano

Hola, soy **cbkpotter25**, este es mi 2do fic… creo q este lo hare mejor… los personajes NO son mios, todos le pertenecen a mi idola J.K.ROWLING… alguna similitud con otro fic es PURA coincidencia… espero q me dejen REVIEWS…me gustaría muxo…

**Harry Potter y el Golpe de Lord Voldemort**

**Capitulo I**

**El inicio del verano**

Era uno de los días de ese verano más calurosos en Privet Drive, todos los vecinos estaban dentro de sus casas, con los ventiladores encendidos o metidos en la bañera, buscando como refrescarse. De nuevo habían prohibido el uso de mangueras debido a la sequía, así que los tan bien cuidados jardines de Privet Drive ya no lucían verdes y hermosos, sino más bien amarillentos y marchitos. Había familias que habían viajado en busca de un lugar más fresco, pero la mayoría de los coches en Privet Drive se encontraban estacionados en las cocheras de sus dueños, quienes estaban dentro de su casa, tratando de soportar el calor infernal que sofocaba las calles. Sólo alguien estaba afuera a esa hora, solo alguien se había atrevido a desafiar el calor, sólo alguien que lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese momento era quedarse en la casa de sus tíos, escuchando su nombre… el nombre que tantos problemas le había traído, el nombre más odiado por el responsable de que la persona que más quería en el mundo hubiera muerto… Harry Potter…

Y allí estaba él, sentando detrás de las hortensias del jardín de sus detestables tíos, tratando de no pensar, de no recordar, aunque por más que trataba todo lo que veía era un velo negro y por momentos soñaba que estaba a punto de traspasarlo.. A punto de ver lo que había detrás, entonces varias manos lo detenían y el despertaba de su sueño… En lo único que había estado pensado todo ese verano era en su padrino, Sirius Black, pensando en que terminaría el Colegio y viviría con él, pensando que no tendría mucho tiempo para estar con los Dursley, pensando que podría librarse de ellos; y entonces sucedió, que Harry se dejó engañar por Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que había asesinado a sus padres, que había intentado matarlo y que había perdido sus poderes al no lograrlo. Y por esa razón Harry era famoso, por esa cicatriz que había quedado como prueba de que el era el niño que vivió .

Y de que le servía ahora? Qué podía importarle ser el niño que vivió ? El niño que solo al cabo de unas cuantas horas cumpliría 16 años. Estaba solo en el mundo, ahora se sentía mucho más solo que antes, abandonado en la casa de sus tíos, quienes últimamente ya no se le acercaban ni le decían nada, debido a las amenazas que le hicieron al tío Vernon al finalizar el ciclo escolar. Harry creía que era lo mejor, no quería que nadie le preguntara nada, sus amigos Ron y Hermione habían estado escribiéndole todo el verano preguntándole por su estado y diciéndole que pronto se verían... Harry esperaba que fuera pronto, aunque una parte de si mismo no quisiera ver a nadie, talvez a un hombre alto con el pelo algo largo y negro y unos ojos azulados, ver a un hombre que no vería jamás… por su culpa…

Harry se echaba la culpa de la muerte de su padrino, si Harry no hubiera sido tan tonto de creerse el cuento de que Voldemort lo tenía y lo mataría, si hubiera hecho caso a sus amigos, si no actuara siempre por impulso… pero todas las acusaciones que se hiciera no harían que Sirius volviera, nada podría hacer que volviera… nada…

El sol empezó a quemar con sus rayos, las hojas empezaban a secarse, y el jovencito de 15 años con el cabello negro azabache, los ojos verdes esmeralda de su madre, las gafas redondas y la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente salió de tras las hortensias y entró a la casa..

Al abrir la puerta, los 3 Dursleys estaban en la sala mirando televisión, Harry se quedó en la cocina, para escuchar las noticias, ahora que todo el mundo mágico sabía del retorno de Lord Voldemort, este no tendría ningún problema en empezar con su venganza y las matanzas seguro ya empezarían. Tío Vernon lo vio observando el televisor, gruñó, pero no le dijo nada. Harry se quedó escuchando las noticias, cuando Dudley se paró (con dificultad debido a que había engordado muchísimo ese verano, era obvio que no estaba siguiendo la dieta) y dijo a sus padres:

'Hoy reunión de té en la casa de los Polkiss, regresaré tarde'

'Pero, popkin… no fuiste ayer donde los Polkiss?' – preguntó Tía Petunia cariñosamente a su enorme hijo -

'Ayer?' - gruñó Dudley – 'No… o si?' – siguió Dudley con una cara de estúpido impresionante -

'Eso dijiste, Ickle Diddykins' – respondió su madre –

'Oh.. si claro… hoy también' – dijo Dudley moviendo sus ojos, se le notaba ira en la cara regordeta – 'Piers nos invitó de nuevo…'

'Bueno, Dinky Diddydums... ve y saludos a la señora Polkiss… '- le dijo su madre tranquilamente tratando de acercarlo a su mejilla y darle un sonoro beso al que Dudley solo rechazó haciendo a un lado la mano de su madre –

'Ese es mi hijo!' – dijo Tío Vernon – 'ya está grande para niñerías, Petunia!'

'Lo sé… lo sé…' - dijo Tía Petunia secándose una lágrima que salía de sus ojos – 'es que me cuesta creer que ya esté grande… para mi siempre serás mi pequeño Dudders..!' – y al decir eso y sin que Dudley pudiera evitarle, le plantó un beso en la regordeta mejilla -

Dudley se limpió con un brazo el beso de su madre, se dirigió a la puerta y al pasar miró a Harry temerosamente, luego salió de la casa con una mirada de miedo en su cara de cerdito. En otra ocasión a Harry le hubiera dado risa ver así a su primo, pero como se encontraba en esos momentos… no, no le hacía gracia. Salió de la cocina y se sentó al pie de las escaleras mirando el televisor de los Dursley. Tía Petunia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió un pedazo de pomelo y le dijo a Harry sin mirarlo:

'Toma tu cena' – tratando de darle el plato –

'No quiero' – respondió Harry –

'COME!' – le dijo su tía –

'Tal vez después' – respondió Harry escuetamente, sin quitar la mirada del televisor, las noticias estaban a punto de dar inicio –

'Sigues con tu manía de las noticias?'

'No es manía… quiero estar informado' – respondió Harry tristemente –

'Vernon… el chico sigue con las noticias'

'MOCOSO INMUNDO! NO TE HEMOS DICHO QUE EN NUESTRAS NOTICIAS NO SALE NADA DE TU MUNDO?' – gritó el tío Vernon -

'Ya lo sé' – dijo Harry –

'VETE A TU CUARTO!'

'Tienes razón' – dijo Harry ante el asombro de sus tíos – 'acabo de recordar que debo escribir una carta…' -

Luego miró significativamente a su tío, quien pareció recordar algo, a todos aquellos bichos raros, rodeando a Harry cuando fueron a recogerlo a la Estación de Kings Cross, Tío Vernon puso una mueca de disgusto y se podría decir también, miedo al recordar a_ Ojoloco_ Moody mostrándole su ojo azul que no paraba de moverse. Tía Petunia se sobrecogió en la cocina y miró desesperadamente a su esposo, dejando caer el plato de pomelo que tenía aún en las manos; luego se agachó automáticamente, recogió lo que había botado y empezó a limpiar el piso. Tío Vernon movió ligeramente el bigote ante la clara visión que tenía de las extrañas personas que defendían a su sobrino, luego volvió a gruñir y miró al televisor haciendo de cuenta que Harry no estaba allí, nunca estuvo y nunca lo estaría. Harry se sintió un poco mejor y siguió mirando el inicio de las noticias.

_Nuestro corresponsal nos ha informado de un asalto en un centro comercial _- a Harry se le encogió el corazón. 'malditos y cochinos delincuentes! Eso es lo que son' gruño Tío Vernon – _pero nos tranquilizamos al decir que los responsables han sido atrapados, y están en una comisaría, esperemos les den un buen tiempo tras las rejas _– 'Eso es lo que se debe hacer! Mano dura!' volvió a decir Tío Vernon -

Por un momento Harry había pensado que se trataba de algún movimiento que Voldemort o sus mortífagos habían hecho, pero al parecer todo seguía muy tranquilo en el mundo _muggle_ y en el mundo mágico también.

_Hubo un asesinato, en las afueras de Bristol _- Harry se sobresaltó de nuevo y dirigió toda su atención al televisor de los Dursley. 'Eso es cerca de aquó, no Petunia, querida?' preguntó Tío Vernon a su delgada esposa – _aunque no lo crean, Kathryn Montalvois, de 19 años asesinó a su madre a 27 puñaladas,_ - '19 años! Una perdida! Matar a su propia madre! En lo que cae la juventud de ahora, todos son una sarta de sinvergüenzas!' -_ ha sido llevada ante un tribunal para decidir si la envían a un manicomio o si al cometer el delito estaba en todas sus facultades. Es increíble lo que puede hacer la gente, cuando interrogaron a Kathryn sobre la razón del asesinato ella solo dijo _'No me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería, sólo la quité de mi camino' _si quieren mi opinión personal, la joven no está en sus cuatro cabales. _– Quién lo estaría? Tremenda loca! No la dejaba hacer lo que quería! Y por eso la mató! Seguro la madre tampoco confiaba en su hija, al menos nosotros tenemos un hijo tan responsable como Dudders! –

Las noticias siguieron una hora más y nada sobre Voldemort, o nada extraño ni fuera de lo común. Harry se levantó y sin decir nada se volvió para subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación usada de Dudley, que ahora era la suya.

'No vas a comer nada?' – le preguntó bruscamente Tía Petunia –

'Tiraste mi pomelo' – dijo Harry sin ánimos –

'Toma' – dijo Tía Petunia mientras sacaba un platito pequeño con pudín de chocolate y se lo arrojaba a Harry – 'es lo único que hay' – terminó por decir la tía Petunia –

Harry estaba asombrado ante la sorprendente amabilidad de su tía, decidió no reprochar, tomó el plato que había arrojado su tía Petunia y subió a su habitación.

'BAJA EL PLATO ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE DIDDY! No kiero que se sienta mal… el tan responsable siguiendo con su dieta…'

Harry subió a su cuarto y empezó a comer el pudín... estaba algo rancio, debía suponer q su tía nunca le daría algo 100 bueno! Pero algo era algo, terminó el pudín y se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo, empezó a pensar de nuevo… Voldemort no había hecho nada aún… xq? Que le impedía empezar con su venganza..? q le impedía matar a los _muggles_? Que? Si ya todos en el mundo mágico sabían de su regreso… xq? Xq no hacía nada? Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que si Voldemort no hacía algo en ese momento podía ser que tramaba algo peor… algo contra Harry… pero entonces, pensó… "ya no puede quitarme nada, ya no tengo nada que valga la pena" Siguió pensando en todas esas cosas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Un hombre con la cara de serpiente y unos ojos rojos como la sangre estaba sentado en frente de una chimenea, tenía en sus manos una varita, y la giraba entre sus dedos, un pequeño hombrecito se acercaba temblando por detrás, con una serpiente que lo seguía:

'Señor, ya está hecho, señor'

'Muy bien, Colagusano… espero que esta vez pueda confiar en tus palabras…'

'Si, si señor… pronto podrá ver que sí…'

'Está bien, Colagusano… ya sabes que pasara si fallas esta vez' – dijo el hombre acariciando con una mano delgada y de dedos largos a la serpiente – '_Nagini_, no te preocupes, sé que Colagusano ha hecho algo mal… como siempre…'

'Esta vez no, mi Señor…' - dijo detrás de ellos una voz de mujer – 'yo lo he supervisado, me he encargado de todo, Lucius está llevando a cabo la otra parte del plan'

'Bien, muy bien Bella… en ti si que se puede confiar…' - dijo el hombre mirando al fuego – 'Lo lamento,_ Nagini_… tendrás que esperar a que Colagusano haga algo sólo… Bella es muy buena siguiendo órdenes… ya sabes lo que pasó con ese mugroso Black…'

El hombre rió fríamente con una risa estruendosa y cruel, mientras un jovencito se despertaba repleto de sudor y con escalofríos, habían hablado de Sirius, era Voldemort quien hablaba, se despertó tan mal, que no se había dado cuenta que hace 5 minutos había cumplido 16 años.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de mi fic espero q les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews a ver si lo sigo... bueno... bye!

**cbkpotter25**


	2. El Regreso

Gracias a las 5 personitas q me dejaron reviews.. de veras eh! bueno... lo sigo eh? ya lo leeran hehe no pierdo las esperanzas... en verdad me gustaría que leyeran, no les cuesta nada, de paso que me dicen su opinión por favor si? Bueno aquí va,

**Capítulo 2**

**El Regreso**

¿Qué era aquel sueño¿Harry podría confiarse de nuevo en sus sueños? Había sido tan claro, tan vívido, las sábanas de su cama estaban mojadas, su almohada húmeda, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca antes. Se tocó la frente con su mano izquierda tratando de apaciguar el dolor tan intenso que sentía, ahora más que nunca desearía dominar Oclumancia, ahora más que nunca pensaba que ojala le hubiera tenido más paciencia a Snape, ahora que deseaba cerrar su mente, cortar la conexión con Voldemort, alejarse de él, dejar de ser el niño que vivió , pero no podía, estaba marcado de por vida.

Se acostó de nuevo, mirando al techo, cerca a su cama yacía la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, estaría en medio de la noche talvez cazando algún roedor. Harry trató de vaciar su mente, pero todo daba vueltas en su cabeza: la muerte de Sirius, el sueño que acababa de tener... todo, no podía pensar otra cosa. Entonces, entre pensamientos oscuros y lúgubres se quedó dormido intranquilamente.

Soñó que corría por un pasillo sin ventanas que daba a una puerta cerrada, soñó entrar, soñó con el velo y las voces que oía detrás y a Sirius gritar, la risa aguda de Bellatrix Lestrange al matar a su padrino, la risa de Voldemort y volvió a levantarse empapado en un sudor frío. Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, las 12:30am.. hacía media hora tenía 16 años y no se había dado cuenta _Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry _se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba por la ventana a la oscura noche. No había ni una nube en el cielo, la tenue luz de la luna se reflejaba en las calles de Privet Drive y aquel jovencito con sus ojos verdes añadía un par de luces desde la ventana de su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Se apoyó en la ventana, tocó los huecos que habían quedado en la pared como prueba de que, tiempo atrás, una reja había sido colocada allí, una reja que Fred, George y Ron habían sacado con el Ford Anglia volador para llevarse a Harry, miró hacia el cielo claro y a lo lejos vio una forma oscura que se acercaba _'Debe ser _Hedwig_, al fin vuelve'_ se dijo y volviéndose a recostar en la cama, esperó a su lechuza. En efecto era una lechuza, pero no era_ Hedwig_, era una lechuza diferente, una a la que Harry no había visto jamás... era blanca como Hedwig, pero tenía las plumas de la cabeza negras y los ojos no eran ambarinos como los de Hedwig, eran verdes. ¿una lechuza con ojos verdes? Era extraño, pero por alguna razón esa lechuza le trajo tranquilidad y un sentimiento de calidez que no había sentido desde hace mucho. La lechuza traía una carta, Harry la cogió con algo de interés y la abrió:

_Hola Harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te sorprenda que te escriba, seguro que sí. Además no conocías a _Uzi_! El otro día Hagrid fue a vernos a casa y me regaló esta lechuza ¿No es linda? Me pareció muy bueno que me la regalara, he querido una lechuza desde que a Percy le compraron una y Hagrid vino y me regaló a _Uzi_. Mamá está algo triste porque no me nombraron prefecta y Fred y George están felices de no ser los únicos en la familia que, según ellos, no han perdido el sentido de cordura. Pero dejando de lado eso… ¿cómo estás Harry? Espero que bien! Sé que nunca te había mandado una carta de felicitación antes, a menos que contemos el desastre de San Valentín en mi primer año en Hogwarts... pero ahora quise hacerlo y espero que pronto puedas venir a quedarte con nosotros... no sabía que regalarte, pero entonces se me ocurrió! lo soñé! hice lo imposible para conseguirla aunque el crédito también es de Fred y George! _

_Cuídate mucho_

_Ginny_

_PS: Tu regalito está encantado... para que no se moviera... así que no podrás desencantarlo hasta que empecemos Hogwarts... lo siento por eso... pero si vienes a casa, Fred y George podrán hacerlo!_

¿Ginny¿Así que esa lechuza era de Ginny? Era muy bonita, y Harry no podía creer que Hagrid le haya regalado una así... ¿_Uzi_? Era un nombre gracioso, sería que Ginny sólo podía poner nombres así! Abrió el paquete de Ginny y lo que vio llamó por completo su atención, era una... ¿una snitch? ERA UNA SNITCH! Harry no tenía idea de cómo había podido Ginny conseguir una snitch, pero luego se dio cuenta que seguro Fred y George lo habían hecho... Después de _Uzi_, vinieron _Pig_ y tres lechuzas pardas. La carta de Pig era de Ron obviamente. Una de las lechuzas venía de parte de Hermione, la otra de Hagrid y la última era de Hogwarts. Leyó la carta de Ron

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien¿Haz estado recibiendo _El Profeta_? Seguro que sí, la verdadera pregunta sería¿Lo haz estado leyendo? Espero que sí, no puedo decir más, supongo que intuyes por que, y si no, es por el mismo motivo del verano pasado. Estoy convenciendo a mamá para que deje que vengas con nosotros! Así que espero verte pronto! Lee _El Profeta_! Espero te haya gustado el regalo._

_Saludos,_

_Ron_

_PS: Hagrid le regaló una lechuza a Ginny! Yo ando más con el y a mí solo me ha dado sus toffees caseros!_

Harry sonrió ante la posdata de su amigo y se preguntó que habría salido en _El Profeta_ para que Ron insistiera en que Harry lo leyera, la verdad, se había enemistado con ese diario desde que empezó a poner cosas sobre él y Dumbledore y lo recibía pero no lo leía, los ponía todos debajo del tablón suelto. Abrió el regalo de Ron, era una miniatura de Firebolt que levitaba de verdad y un album de fotos de los Chuddley Cannons. Luego leyó la carta de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola¡Feliz Cumpleaños¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, aún estoy con mis padres de viaje, pero Ron me escribió hace unos días y dice que van a convencer a su mamá así que talvez pronto nos veamos! Eso espero! Ron te dijo que leyeras _El Profeta_? Léelo Harry! Podría interesarte! Me da cólera que recién estén dándose cuenta de las cosas! Bueno, espero te guste tu regalo!_

_Besos de,_

_Hermione_

Entonces vio el regalo de Hermione, una caja de ranas de chocolate y un libro sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era muy interesante a decir verdad, parecía que Hermione no se había sacado de la cabeza que él, Harry, había sido un muy buen profesor en el DA (o ED).

_Harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien, más les vale! Ya debe haberte llegado la lista de Hogwarts, así que espero que nos encontremos en el Callejón Diagon pronto¿Viste la lechuza que le regalé a la pequeña Ginny¡Claro que sí! Seguro ya te llegó su carta, le di un empujoncito para que te mandara saludos¿Qué te parece _Uzi_? Creo que le haría buena compañía a _Hedwig_ teniendo en cuenta que _Uzi_ es macho. Bueno, cuídate mucho, Harry_

_Hagrid_

Hagrid le había regalado toffees caseros y una torta hecha en casa, que Harry no probó y guardí bajo el tablón suelto. Al menos la carta de Hagrid había sido esclarecedora, Harry ya sabía por que Ginny se había animado a mandarle una felicitación, Hagrid se lo había pedido, tenía que haber una razón... Harry sintió vergüenza, seguro Ginny quería usar a _Uzi _para mandarle cartas a Dean y la lechuza estaba en casa de Harry, todas las lechuzas de la familia Weasley (exceptuando a _Hermes_) estaban en Privet Drive, así que Harry quiso apresurar a _Uzi_ para que se fuera. Todas las lechuzas se habían ido, al cabo de 1 hora también se fue _Errol_, pero _Uzi_ no se iba y miraba a Harry fijamente con sus ojos verdes como si esperara algo. ¿Qué podía esperar una lechuza? Harry trató de darle algo de Chucherías Lechuciles, pero_ Uzi_ las rechazó y seguía mirando fijamente a Harry, quien desistió al ver que nada parecía funcionar.

Se recostó en su cama, con la dorada snitch que Ginny le había regalado en su mano y jugando con ella, era el mejor regalo que había recibido! Se le ocurrió agradecerle a Ginny y cogió un pedazo de pergamino y escribió

_Ginny:_

_Hola! Gracias por el regalo! Es el mejor de todos! No sé como se te ocurrió, pero gracias! No sé que más decirte, espero que estés pasando buenas vacaciones!_

_Saludos,_

_Harry_

Harry dobló el pergamino, y lo ató a la pata de _Uzi_, quien en ese mismo momento picoteó a Harry cariñosamente y emprendió inmediatamente el vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo. Harry no comprendió en ese momento que _Uzi _no se había ido antes porque esperaba una respuesta. Volvió a tirarse en su cama y al poco tiempo llegó Hedwig quien traía un roedor en su pico, aunque este no estaba muerto aún. _'Bien hecho, _Hedwig, _ya no quedan muchas chucherías lechuciles'_ le dijo Harry mientras _Hedwig_ entraba en su jaula y soltaba al roedor, Harry seguía contemplando la snitch. El roedor cayó de la jaula de _Hedwig_, quien agitó las alas en son de furia, mientras frente a los ojos de Harry, la rata se transformaba en el mago que era: Peter Pettigrew

'Tú' gritó Harry sobresaltado '¿Qué haces aquí?'

Colagusano no le respondió, sino que salió del cuarto de Harry y bajó las escaleras. Harry escribió una nota y la ató a la pata de _Hedwig_, quien salió volando rápidamente. Al poco tiempo, Colagusano regresó, pero no estaba solo, una mujer iba con él: Bellatrix Lestrange

'Nos volvemos a encontrar, Potter' le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa despectiva

'¿Có-Cómo?' fue lo único que Harry pudo balbucear

'HAHAHA' río fríamente Bellatrix, mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto de Harry 'así que en esta pocilga vives, ha! Colagusano! Trae a _Nagini'_

'_Nagini_?' preguntó Harry algo asustado pero enfrentándose 'Esa no es la serpiente de Voldemort?'

'No digas su nombre!' gritó Bellatrix 'No eres digno de pronunciarlo!' luego se calmó, mientras Colagusano volvía a bajar las escaleras 'Verás Potter, al parecer este lugar no es más tiempo seguro para ti, ahora que mi Señor Tenebroso ha recuperado su poder, nada podrá impedir su triunfo sobre el Mundo Mágico! Tu muerte! y la de ese amigo de los _sangre sucia_, Dumbledore!

'Dumbledore es mucho más poderoso que Voldemort!' espetó Harry

'Eres tan insensato, Potter!' rió Bellatrix 'No sabes de lo que hablas! Dumbledore? Ha! Quisiera ver a ese viejo tratar de acabar con mi Señor ahora que nos tiene a nosotros, sus fieles mortífagos y que estamos aquí para cumplir sus órdenes y hacer lo posible para que su regreso al poder se asegure!'

Al poco tiempo llegó Colagusano, seguido de una serpiente enorme, era Nagini, quien miraba a Harry desde el piso, o al menos eso le parecía.

'A tiempo Colagusano' le dijo Bellatrix 'Verás Potter, yo acabé con Black! Y ahora también acabaré contigo! Nada ni nadie detendrá a mi Señor cuando tu hayas sido eliminado!'

Harry no sabía lo que hacía, pero cogió su varita y de un salto se puso en frente de Bellatrix, enfrentándola. Ella se deshizo en una risa fría y cruel 'Piensas atacarme, Potter?' Harry la miró desafiante, lleno de ira y rabia y solo dijo 'No pienso, lo voy a hacer'

* * *

Terminado el capítulo 2! espero que les haya gustado!..aunque no sé si a todos les guste ya que aún no muchos leen, ojalá más gente se anime, espero REVIEWS x favor! No les cuesta nada poner en GO! ... bye

**cbkpotter25...!**


End file.
